La maldición de Blancanieves
by Tomato-chan NS
Summary: Sasuke nació con una hermosura sin igual, con la bendición de aun al ser hombre poder engendrar vida en su interior. Logra ser la envidia de muchos, el anhelo de tantos otros, pero su amor está puesto ciegamente en su novio Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio con baja autoestima por su apariencia física al cual conoció una noche por una aplicación de chat cualquiera. [AU] [NaruxPossesiveSasu]
1. Prologo Blancanieves y Quasimodo

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

 **Resumen completo**

Sasuke nació con una hermosura sin igual, con la bendición de aun al ser hombre poder engendrar vida en su interior. Logra ser la envidia de muchos, el anhelo de tantos otros, pero su amor está puesto ciegamente en su novio Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio con baja autoestima por su apariencia física al cual conoció una noche por una aplicación de chat cualquiera.

El blondo no se junta con buena gente, y será el deber del Uchiha de defender a su pareja al tiempo en que lidia con un embarazo. Un embarazo que no es del rubio, y el blondo lo sabe.

* * *

 **Advertencias**

Los personajes van a tener OoC. ¡Lo siento! Pero es necesario. Espero que no les moleste mucho

Sasuke va a tener mucha arrogancia (aunque no es algo que sea nuevo, ¿no? XD), va a confiar mucho en sí mismo, no le va a temer a decir las cosas a la cara, ya sean sentimientos o verdades. Su mayor obsesión (y amor) va a ser Naruto a tal punto que no le importa herir a los demás con tal de defenderlo. No es una persona superficial, y detesta la injusticia, llega a ser demasiado honesto, pero es buena persona.

Naruto aunque inteligente, tiene problemas con su autoestima, debido a que su apariencia física no es la mejor, sus supuestos ''amigos'' lo acosan verbalmente, diciéndole palabras hirientes, riéndose de su forma de ser y apariencia, logrando que el chico se hunda cada vez más en su miseria.

Hasta ahora eso es todo

No sabía si publicar la historia o no, pero pensé, ''¿Qué importa? Hazlo aunque sea para que alguien pase un buen rato, se ría o sufra''. ¡Así que disfruten! =3

 **¡Enjoy!**

* * *

 **La maldición de Blancanieves**

 **by; Tomato-Chan NS**

* * *

 **.**

 **\\(OwO)/**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Blancanieves y Quasimodo**

Lo sentía moverse dentro y fuera de él. Pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era tonto, un tipo de cabellos blancos y cortos se lo estaba follando, y el imbécil no era malo en eso, en absoluto, lo malo eran las drogas que se encontraban en su sistema que al estar mezcladas con alcohol lo estaban haciendo sentir mareado, no dejándolo de disfrutar la experiencia como era debido. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo su orgasmo.

De lo único que estuvo muy consiente luego de un tiempo, es de que se lo estaban follando sin condón, y que el tipo lo había rellenado tres veces con su semilla.

Oh. Mierda.

Probablemente estaba jodido.

Muy jodido.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _[_ _ **TCherry29**_ _se ha conectado]_

 **TCherry29:** He hecho algo que puede que me traiga consecuencias…

 _[_ _ **Ramen2964**_ _se ha conectado]_

 **Ramen2964:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

 **TCherry29:** …Me han follado sin protección. Fue el sábado. Estaba triste por lo que te conté de mi ex, tú estabas de viaje de negocios y no tenía con quien desahogarme así que me fui a beber, me tomé unas pastillas extrañas, y terminé cogiendo con un desconocido. Tengo miedo.

 **Ramen2964:** …

 **Ramen2964:** Realmente no sé qué decirte. ¿Ya te hiciste la prueba?

 **TCherry29:** Ahora mismo está frente a mí. Debo darle cinco minutos para saber la respuesta, aunque la verdad es que ya ha pasado un tiempo, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para mirar.

 **Ramen2964:** Vamos, yo estoy aquí. Tal vez no presente contigo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. ¡Así que mira la prueba, 'ttebayo!

 **TCherry29:** Gracias, dobe…

 **TCherry29:** … Aquí voy.

 **Ramen2964:** ¿Sasuke…?

 **Ramen2964:** ¿Todo bien?

 **Ramen2964:** ¿Qué salió?

 **TCherry29:** … Positivo… Voy a ser padre.

 **Ramen2964:** ¡Felicidades! :D

 **TCherry29:** No pongas caritas, ya estás viejo para eso Naruto.

 **Ramen2964:** ): ¡Claro que no!... ¡Solo tengo 25!

 **TCherry29:** Por eso… ya estás viejo.

 **Ramen2964:** ¬n¬

 **Ramen2964:** Como sea… ¿Estás feliz Sasuke? ¿Vas a… tener el bebé? ¿Verdad?

 **TCherry29:** Si te soy honesto en estos momentos estoy confundido. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto pues no esperaba embarazarme todavía sin tener alguna pareja estable, y menos con un tipo al cual no voy a volver a ver en mí vida. Pero claro que voy a tener el niño, no soy un monstruo. Él o ella no tiene la culpa de mis errores.

 **Ramen2964:** … Ya verás que serás un gran papá. ¡Nunca te arrepentirás de tenerlo, 'ttebayo! Por lo demás es entendible el estar confundido… Es tu primer embarazo después de todo… Por cierto, deberías ir a un médico para que te revise y te confirme bien lo del embarazo.

 **TCherry29:** Gracias dobe. Y lo sé, pero ahora mismo estoy más preocupado de lo que van a decir mis padres, realmente ellos querían que me casara antes de tener hijos, aparte de llegar virgen al matrimonio, ya sabes.

 **Ramen2964:** Cásate conmigo… .3.

 **TCherry29:** Sabes que si nos conociéramos en persona y me hicieras esa propuesta caería directo a tus pies, cariño.

 **Ramen2964:** ¡Sasuke! No me ilusiones, por favor. No creo que me quieras a tu lado luego de verme como soy en realidad…

 **TCherry29:** No empieces con lo mismo Naruto, no soy superficial, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Las únicas personas realmente horrendas son las que lo son por dentro, a esos ni una cirugía plástica los salva.

 **Ramen2964:** … Algún día nos veremos Sasuke…

 **TCherry29:** Y esperaré ese día con ansias Naruto.

 **Ramen2964:** Me tengo que ir, debo continuar trabajando. Te mando un beso. Cuídate…. Bueno, cuida de los dos ;)

 **TCherry29:** Con gusto he puesto el beso que me has mandado en los labios, dobe. Y nos cuidaré perfectamente. Espero que puedas acabar pronto el trabajo e irte a la cama… ¡Piensa en mí! También te mando muchos besos. Hasta luego.

 _[_ _ **Ramen2964**_ _se ha desconectado]_

 _[_ _ **TCherry29**_ _se ha desconectado]_

Sasuke puso una sonrisa en su cara al leer aquella vieja conversación impresa de aquel chat privado en el que solía estar la mayoría de su tiempo cuando no estaba trabajando o cuando Naruto no estaba presente para hablar con él. De esa conversación habían pasado varios meses. Tres para ser exactos, y ya su barriguita estaba haciéndose notar un poco.

Soltó una risilla estúpida entre dientes, leyendo otro pedazo de conversación.

 **TCherry29:** Anda Nartuo dime, no te voy a morder… a menos de que la ocasión lo amerite, si sabes a lo que me refiero ;)…

 **Ramen2964:** Sasuke, por Dios, no escribas esas cosas… Me pones aún más nervioso de lo que estoy.

 **TCherry29:** Vale, ya no más insinuaciones sexuales hacia ti. Ahora dime lo que vayas a decir, hombre.

 **Ramen2964:** Ok… Ok…

 **Ramen2964:** Bueno yo…

 **Ramen2964:** … Me preguntaba si…

 **Ramen2964:** Ahhh…. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

 **Ramen2964:** Entiendo si tu respuesta es no. No nos hemos visto ni nada y tal vez sea estúpido el que te haga la propuesta, pero es que…. Estos meses en los que hemos conversado han hecho que me atraigas por tu forma de ser.

 **Ramen2964:** Veo que no contestas. Lamento haberte incomodado. Hagamos mejor como que esto no ha pasado, ¿sí? Al menos quiero seguir hablando contigo. ¿Por favor?

 **TCherry29:** ¡Claro que quiero salir contigo idiota!

 **TCherry29:** ¡Es que estaba en shock!

 **TCherry29:** A mí también me atrae tu personalidad. Aunque cuando te vea te voy a ayudar con esos problemas de baja autoestima que tienes, ¿eh?

 **TCherry29:** Porque sí nos vamos a ver, ¿verdad?

 **Ramen2964:** Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la Tierra… y sí. Nos veremos…

 **TCherry29:** Más te vale que nos veamos. Si no te busco hasta debajo de las piedras.

 **Ramen2964:** Eso quisiera verlo…

 **TCherry29:** XP

 **TCherry29:** Por cierto… ¿No te molesta que esté embarazado?

 **Ramen2964:** ¿…y eso porqué…?

 **TCherry29:** … Bueno, no es tu hijo.

 **Ramen2964:** Bueno, si me dejas, con gusto sería su padre.

 **TCherry29:** JODER, ¿cómo no amarte? ¡Ven aquí y fóllame!

 **Ramen2964:** ¡Sasuke! /

Sasuke soltó una risa al terminar de leer.

Aquel chico —del cual no conocía físico— era un idiota adorable que le había conquistado el corazón vía red. Tal vez era algo raro e inusual el haberse conocido por un chat —aunque no tanto en esa época, si lo piensa un poco—, pero de verdad que ese estúpido hombre mayor que él por dos años lo hace sentir vivo. Aunque no le gusta el desgaste de autoestima que tiene, pero eso él lo arreglará como que se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

Su celular vibró sobre su muslo, anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

Lo abrió en la bandeja de entrada, checando que era para su número personal y no del chat.

 **De:** _ **Naruto-Dobe**_

 _«Ya casi estoy llegando Sasuke. Estoy nervioso»_

Sasuke tecleó rápido la respuesta.

 _«No estés nervioso. Te voy a esperar en la sala»_

La envió y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la casa de la familia. Había vuelto a vivir con sus padres y hermano a petición de los patriarcas de la familia al enterarse de su embarazo porque —según Fugaku—; ''Es peligroso que te quedes solo en casa Sasuke, si te desmayas aquí estarás más a salvo'', y claro, su madre estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo…. También su hermano. Aunque a él no le importaba mucho de todos modos.

Al llegar a la sala se sentó en la banqueta del piano de cola que allí había, comenzando a tocar y a tararear una canción en busca de distraerse.

Le había dicho a Naruto que no se pusiera nervioso, pero él estaba igual o peor que su novio. Al fin se iban a ver, luego de un mes de la declaración del chico.

Había emoción en su sistema, eso no lo negaba, pero no sabía que esperar.

No le importaba en nada el físico de su novio, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, al contrario, más bien era el hecho de que a Naruto no le agradara el suyo… Sabía que era una persona hermosa —modestia y egocentrismo aparte—, pero no quería que el chico se sintiera incómodo por su presencia o algo así.

Arrugó un poco el entrecejo y comenzó a tocar una canción más lenta y sensual para despejarse la mente.

Escuchó como la puerta del frente era tocada, y el sonido de las zapatillas de Yuki —la empleada doméstica— yendo en dirección hacia allí, abriendo la puerta poco después. Oyó voces, en ese momento cerró los ojos concentrándose en la música, tratando de no sentir el golpeteo frenético de su corazón. Las zapatillas, junto con el suave golpeteo de un zapato de vestir de hombre se hizo presente en la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, continuando con la canción que estaba por acabarse, sentía la mirada de su —físicamente— desconocido novio sobre sí, lo cual hizo que le diera una descarga de corriente eléctrica en su columna.

Sonrió de manera imperceptible. Ese dobe…

—Será mejor que me vaya…—escuchó el murmullo bajo de una voz rasposa.

Abrió los ojos confundido, parando la canción de golpe.

—¡No!—exclamó girando su cabeza el chico al cual le podía dar un rostro y cuerpo.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Su cabello era rubio, se veía opaco y sin gracia, lo llevaba amarrado en una larga trenza, que al parecer le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus omoplatos, casi a la mitad de la espalda, dos mechones rebeldes le caían por las sienes, logrando que su cara se viese más redonda de lo que realmente era. Sus mejillas eran algo gorditas, marcadas por tres delgadas líneas que más bien eran cicatrices oscuras. El chico tenía unos hermosos ojos azules claros ocultos tras unos lentes medio circulares de montura marrón. Su cuerpo, debajo del traje de vestir color gris que cargaba se veía delgado, por eso la ropa le quedaba algo grande, haciéndolo ver adorable y pequeño —porque al parecer no era muy alto de estatura— a los ojos del menor.

Sasuke sonrió un poco ignorando el hecho de la postura caída de los hombros del chico y la cabeza medio bajada. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar el ramo de lirios azules que el rubio llevaba en su mano.

Sus flores favoritas.

Joder… Su corazón comenzó a bombardear más sangre de la necesaria.

¿Cómo no amar a un chico así?

Mientras, el rubio estaba a punto de llorar. Se sentía incómodo por la mirada que le estaba dando su exnovio —porque él estaba seguro de que Sasuke no lo querría volver a ver luego de… bueno, conocerlo físicamente—. Tragó saliva y apretó un poco la mandíbula, sintiéndose completamente inferior.

Y es que… ¿cómo no sentirse así luego de verlo a él? Sasuke era hermoso, él se había quedado prendado con la imagen del chico tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados. Luego cuando lo miró completamente y pudo ver su cara su corazón había dado un vuelco.

 _Piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos del color del ébano, labios del color carmín de una rosa._

Le recordó a la descripción de Blancanieves, pero en su versión más bonita y completa, ya que aquellos cabellos ébanos eran una mata de cabello puntiagudo al que varios mechones le llegaban por debajo de los pálidos hombros, la piel era blanca pero sonrosada en partes por rubor natural, sus labios de carmín eran gruesos y aparentaban estar en trompita, listos para darte un beso cuando se lo pidieras, pero lo que lo dejó impactado fueron esos ojos, negros como la noche, pero brillantes como si portaran millones de estrellas en ellos, eran filosos, alargados y remarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas que le hacían ver misterioso y sensual, esos ojos que se encontraban sobre unos altos pómulos. Su cuerpo era delgado y solo llevaba una boina en la cabeza, un abrigo tejido que le quedaba algo grande y de color gris pálido, junto a unos cortos shorts que le llegaban a medio muslo y que casi era tapados por el abrigo. De calzado unos botines negros aferrados al tobillo y de tacón bajo.

Naruto dio un pequeño paso para atrás de manera inconsciente al ver como el moreno se levantaba del banquillo del piano y comenzaba a caminar hacia él, dejándole ver mejor sus largas y torneadas piernas.

La sonrisa que portaba le hizo estremecer.

—Así que este es mi sexy novio—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina.

Naruto se ruborizó apenado, bajando la cabeza, apretó con un poco más de fuerza el ramo de lirios con nervio y algo de pena.

Al parecer Sasuke también se iba a burlar de él.

—No te burles, por favor…—pidió en un susurro.

No soportaría que él lo hiciera.

Al tener la cabeza gacha no se percató de cuando Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—No me estoy burlando—alzó la cara del chico con delicadeza para así poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos ya que era más alto que él—. Me fascinan tus ojos y muero por probar esos labios tuyos. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Te puedo besar?

Las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio fueron toda su respuesta.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito…

Justo después juntó sus labios con aquellos delgados además de pálidos que le supieron a ramen y a jugo de china. Fue un beso torpe por parte de Naruto quién se prendió de su cuello, demostrando claramente que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Lo que a Sasuke le resultó por lo demás tierno y se preguntó por primera enésima vez…

¿Cómo no amar a ese hombre?

* * *

 **Nota:** Y ese fue el prologo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me pregunto por qué le pongo prólogo a todos mis fics **o.O** En fin, este fue mi primer fic del año, espero que los entretuviera un poco... **XD** Como dije en la advertencia no sabía publicarlo ya que, bueno, tiene mucho **OoC** , hasta ahora la historia no la tengo bien escrita **—ni siquiera en mi cabeza—** , y tal vez no es algo que tenga una trama tan grande, pero desde hacía tiempo que tenía la idea de un Naruto sin autoestima y un Sasuke con un amor/obsesión por él u ¡A que no es hermoso! **(?)**. Bueno, yo me largo a ponerme las pilas con mi fic de SNK... ._. ¡Es horrible que el capítulo que estabas esperando escribir desde que lo comenzaste te esté dando tantos problemas! **—se pone a llorar dramáticamente mientras se come un palito de quezo(?)—**.

¡Adiós!

 **PD:** Si quieren ver un dibujo de Sasuke que hice de este fic pueden ir a mi página en Facebook **(Estupideces de Tomato) n.n** Tal vez lo ponga en la portada pero no se verá completo D:

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	2. Todas las historias tienen un comienzo

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto©**

* * *

 **Nota: La verdad es que me iba a tardar un poco más en publicarlo —en lo que escribía el segundo capítulo— pero no pude esperar ○3○  
¡Así que aquí está! ****¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **La maldición de Blancanieves**

 **by; Tomato-Chan NS**

* * *

 **.**

 **\\(○3○)/**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Todas las historias tienen un comienzo**

Recuerda el cómo se conocieron.

 _[_ _ **TCherry29**_ _ha iniciado sección]_

Recuerda que ese día había sido como cualquier otro de sus días desde hacía dos meses. Se la había pasado solo en su departamento, llorando por la pérdida de su novio tan repentina. No había salido de una depresión que le había entrado, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las columnas que escribía para la revista se leían tristes, y hacían llorar a más de uno con el sentimiento mostrado en cada una de sus letras. A sus veinte años era bueno escribiendo. Había publicado su propia novela a los dieciocho, una novela romántica y misteriosa de amor entre dos varones. Esa que lo llevó al éxito por ser tan diferente a las demás…

 _[_ _ **Camarón37**_ _ha iniciado conversación contigo]_

 **Camarón37:** Hola. ¿M o F?

 **TCherry29:** ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Si soy mujer o femenina?

 _[_ _ **Camarón37**_ _ha borrado la conversación]_

Una sonrisa sarcástica se posó en sus labios mientras se cubría más con la manta que le tapaba todo el cuerpo. Todos eran así, unos idiotas en el chat. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia de intentar conversar con alguien en ese lugar.

 _[_ _ **Zazame459**_ _ha iniciado conversación contigo]_

 **Zazame459:** hey

 **Zazame459:** erez chiko o chika…?

 **TCherry29:** Soy una persona lo suficientemente madura para escribir correctamente.

 **Zazame459:** yaaaa…. pero…. Eres hombre o mujer…?

 **TCherry29:** Tengo pene.

 _[_ _ **Zazame459**_ _ha borrado la conversación]_

Bueno. Tal vez era por eso por lo que lo hacía, despejarse la mente de sus problemas y sufrimientos mientras jodía a otras personas por chat.

Cuando comenzó a notar que nadie le habló durante un rato decidió ir a la lista de usuarios que se encontraban en línea.

—A ver que tenemos aquí…—susurró mirando la lista—. Azazzaiel0987…. Azemi22… Bertoben898… —siguió bajando por la lista hasta que encontró uno que le llamara la atención—. ¿…RubioCaliente17? ¿Enserio?—apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa, deslizando el dedo por donde decía _''iniciar conversación con esta persona''_.

 _[_ _ **TCherry29**_ _has iniciado conversación con RubioCaliente17]_

 **TCherry29:** ¿Tienes 17 años o menos? Tu nombre me recuerda a los de las actrices porno en las malas películas.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Tengo veintidós años Cherry. Y el nombre me lo puse así porque realmente estoy muy bueno… y me gusta el sexo en exceso. ¿Quieres verme por webcam?

 **TCherry29:** Soy hombre.

 **RubioCaliente17:** ¿Y eso qué? Para el sexo no hay género.

 **TCherry29:** ¿Qué no era para el amor…?

 **RubioCaliente17:** Sí, sí, también. Pero, ¿quién entra a un chat para conocer el amor? Yo quiero sexo o a una persona que tenga el voyerismo por fetiche.

 **TCherry29:** Vale…

 **RubioCaliente17:** ¿Quieres verme mientras me toco?

La cara de Sasuke se sintió arder por un momento. ¡¿Qué carajos pasaba con ese tipo?! No le contestó por el momento, simplemente volvió a ir a las listas de los usuarios, pensando en cómo encontrar a una persona normal entre tantos nombres raros, cuando de un momento a otro un anuncio salvaje le apareció por toda la pantalla.

 _[_ _ **RubioCaliente17**_ _te ha invitado a iniciar una video-llamada]_

 _ **[Aceptar] [Rechazar]**_

Un grito ahogado se alojó en su garganta, hundiendo la tecla de rechazar con desespero… O intentándolo, ya que sin querer su dedo se resbaló, presionando el botón de ''aceptar'' y al instante siguiente ya tenía a un rubio frente a él, haciendo cochinadas frente a una webcam. Se apresuró a tapar su cámara con el dedo mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Quería dejar de mirar pero estaba idiotizado con la imagen frente a él.

¡Malditas hormonas!

—E-Eso fue raro—susurró al rato con un tic en el ojo al darse cuenta que había mirado hasta el final aquel acto tan… pecaminoso por parte de aquel rubio de ojos verdes, que sí… era muy sexy.

 **RubioCaliente17:** No sé por qué tapaste la cámara. Eres muy lindo… ¿Eres transgénero?

 **TCherry29:** No. Aunque no lo parezca soy así, y si tapé la cámara fue porque realmente esos temas me dan vergüenza.

 **RubioCaliente17:** ¿Por qué? Es algo natural.

 **TCherry29:** Para mí no. Si veo porno no quisiera que otra persona se enterara de que lo estoy viendo.

 **RubioCaliente17:** … Aun así, te quedaste y viste todo el show. ¿Te gustó lo que vistes, Cherry?

 **Cherry:** … Muere.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Jajajaja, es divertido hablar contigo :')

En ese momento le iba a contestar algún insulto ingenioso a ese idiota que lo tenía con una erección en los pantalones —erección que no iba a atender, por supuesto—, cuando su dedo presionó para salir del chat debido al susto que sufrió al caer un rayo cerca de su hogar, logrando que una fuerte luz lo cegara por un momento y un ruido sordo lo hiciera estremecer. El celular se le cayó de las manos, rodando un poco por la mullida almohada hasta quedar cerca de la borda.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse tomó el celular, viendo que éste había vuelto a los usuarios en línea.

Iba a volver otra vez a la conversación con aquel chico cuando sus ojos captaron que la página se había actualizado.

 **Ramen2964** relucía en tono naranja y rojo en la lista, demostrando así que era un usuario reciente. Tal vez de una cuenta recién creada.

Se mordió los labios, por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido ante la mención de ese nombre.

Le habló sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _[_ _ **TCherry29**_ _has iniciado conversación con_ _ **Ramen2964**_ _]_

 **TCherry29:** Hola. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

 **TCherry29:** No me lo tomes a mal, es original.

 **TCherry29:** Jamás había visto a alguien que se pusiera Ramen como nombre de usuario.

Esperó varios minutos a que le contestara, viendo como la burbujita de arriba de _''Las conversaciones recientes''_ se iba poniendo más grande y roja, símbolo de que otra persona le estaba hablando, supuso que era **RubioCaliente17**.

Se mordió el labio, y cuando iba a salir de allí —decepcionado— para seguir hablando con el otro usuario, el sonido de mordida de manzana —ese que él le había puesto a la llegada de los mensajes en el chat—, lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

 **Ramen2964:** Discúlpame que me tardé en contestar, pero soy nuevo aquí y no sé bien cómo utilizar esta cosa. A parte de que me sorprendió el que me hablaran tan rápido.

 **TCherry29:** Sí, no te preocupes ;) Es que me diste curiosidad.

 **Ramen2964:** Vaya, gracias. Es la primera vez que me dicen eso XD Y bueno, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta…¡Es que el ramen es lo mejor del mundo, 'ttebayo!... Es mi comida favorita T3T

 **TCherry29:** ¡No! Definitivamente lo mejor del mundo es el tomate.

 **Ramen2964:** ¿Tomate? Pensé que te gustaban las Cherry's… ¿O ese es tu nombre real? O.o

 **TCherry29:** No. No es mi nombre real. Soy Sasuke. Lo de Cherry es por otra cosa.

 **Ramen2964:** ¡Mucho gusto Sasuke! ¡Soy Naruto! :D

 **TCherry29:** ¿Cómo el ingrediente de Ramen?

 **Ramen2964:** Seeeeh. Cómo el ingrediente de Ramen. Es que a mi madre le encanta el ramen también, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke soltó una risa boba.

 **TCherry29:** Al parecer tu madre es una mujer excéntrica… En buen sentido, claro.

 **Ramen2964:** Y eso que no la conoces 'ttebayo. ¡Con todo y que tengo veintidós años, vivo en mi propio departamento y trabajo, viene a regañarme si se entera de que he hecho algo mal! ¡Me pega con su súper cucharón!... Duele ttebayo…

 **TCherry29:** Eres un idiota…

Sasuke sonrió.

 **Ramen2964:** ¡Hey!... Bueno… eso es algo que me dicen muy seguido…

La sonrisa que le había formado en los labios se le congeló en su lugar hasta decaer. La forma en que aquel chico había escrito esa simple oración era un tanto preocupante.

 **TCherry2964:** ¿Por qué te lo dicen muy seguido?

Se mordió el labio inferior, en espera de la respuesta, pero el sonido de mordidas de manzana ya lo tenía desesperado, pues aquel rubio no dejaba de enviarle mensajes, y la burbuja roja de su chat no dejaba de brincar, así que decidió ir a revisar los mensajes de él, en lo que el chico… Naruto—se recordó— le contestaba.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Oye, me gustaría encontrarme contigo algún día.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Claro, si quieres.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Además de que podríamos repetir la experiencia…

 **RubioCaliente17:** Sería demasiado excitante que lo hiciéramos los dos juntos, ¿no crees?

 **RubioCaliente17:** Apuesto a que tu cara al correrte se verá muy excitante…

Y así continuaron todos los mensajes del chico. Diciendo las fantasías que tenía con él, solo por haberlo visto unos segundos por cámara. A Sasuke el chico ya no le pareció divertido, ni interesante. Solo repulsivo, pues cada comentario que enviaba nuevo era más pervertido que el anterior, de vez en cuando tornándose algo incoherente. Pero aun así una pregunta rondaba por su mente…

 **TCherry29:** … ¿En lo único que piensas es en sexo? Y disculpa, estaba hablando con otra persona y me distraje.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Pues… básicamente sí. Pienso demasiado en sexo y por eso no me dura una pareja… ¿Puedes creer que mi exnovio me dejó porque no podía dejar de cogérmelo al menos una vez al día? Es injusto… Él era muy lindo, lo amaba, pero él me dejó por esa estupidez.

 **RubioCaliente17:** … A veces no entiendo a las personas ¬n¬U ¡Y lo peor es que ahora está hablando con otro chico! … No tienen nada, son solo amigos, ¡pero es injusto!

 **TCherry17:** Bueno, él pudo haber creído que solo lo utilizabas como objeto sexual solamente. Además, no te quejes si él está hablando con otro chico, ¡tú acabas de hacerte una paja frente a mí!... Y soy un desconocido. Así que si él quiere besarse con ese chico lo puede hacer… O bien, si quieres reconquistarlo… ¿Has pensado en tomar terapias o algo para que te ayude con el tema del sexo? ¿O al menos has intentado hablarle nuevamente?

La mordida de manzana volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje de Naruto.

 **Ramen2964:** Disculpa, estoy en el trabajo, y no puedo hablar mucho.

 **Ramen2964:** Bueno, a veces suelo parecer demasiado iluso, dejémoslo así.

 **Ramen2964:** Las personas tienden a juzgarme con tan solo verme. Así ha sido desde que tengo memoria, so que me he podido acostumbrar a ello.

 **TCherry29:** Con lo poco que hemos hablado, me pareces una persona de personalidad atractiva. Así que creo que las personas no suelen hablar muy seguido contigo, ¿o me equivoco?

 **Ramen2964:** No lo haces. Gracias, pero yo no creo que mi personalidad sea atractiva, más bien diría que irritante.

 **TCherry29:** Vamos, cuéntame por qué crees eso…

 **Ramen2964:** Em… vale… tal vez después, pero por ahora me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!

 _[_ _ **Ramen2964**_ _se ha desconectado]_

El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco al leer eso. Se había ido… aquel chico se había ido…

Lo había dejado con ganas de saber más de él. Sin poder resistirlo e ignorando el nuevo mensaje del **RubioCaliente17** , fue hasta el perfil de Naruto, yendo a averiguar un poco sobre él.

 **Nombre:** _ **—Privado—**_  
 **Edad:** _22 años_  
 **Sexo:** _Masculino_  
 **Ubicación:** _Konoha_

Eso era todo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió al ver el ícono que decía _''Hay una foto nueva en este perfil''_.

Perfecto.

Presionó el ícono, y cuando al fin cargó la imagen su cara e volvió de póker.

—Un…. Un tazón de Ramen…. ¿En serio Naruto…?

Suspiró haciendo un puchero, pero de todas formas guardó la foto del ramen en su celular, después de todo tenían muchos ''Naruto's'' en él…

Decidió volver a su otra conversación, y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

 **RubioCaliente17:** E ido a terapia, pero no ha funcionado.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Y menos cuando lo veo a él.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Me dan ganas de encerrarlo de vez en cuando en mi cuarto. Ser su único. Que no pueda respirar sin pensar en mí.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Que el tocarse sea una necesidad cuando yo no esté cerca.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Una vez instalé cámaras en su habitación y siguen allí…

 **RubioCaliente17:** Realmente lo amo y quiero que vuelva a estar conmigo…

 **RubioCaliente17:** …Pero creo que el ya no va a poder con mi doble personalidad.

 **RubioCaliente17:** Yo… la última vez que lo vi le dije que si no quería estar conmigo lo iba a matar…

 **RubioCaliente17:** Él… me tiene mucho miedo después de eso.

 **RubioCaliente17:** …y sinceramente, no lo culpo.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir asustado. Bloqueó el celular y lo puso en la mesa de noche sin saber que contestarle al chico.

Realmente estaba sorprendido la clase de personas que se podían encontrar navegando por la red…

—Sasuke…—una voz raposa con un leve toque chillón lo hizo despertar de su letargo, parpadeando levemente, notando que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala mientras esperaba que llegara Naruto a recogerlo y así poder salir a ver una película—. La señora Yuki me abrió la puerta y me dijo que estabas aquí. Lamento la tardanza, el trabajo me tomó más de lo previsto, 'ttebayo—susurró suavemente su novio, un poco inclinado sobre él.

Su cara estaba tan cerca…

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada. Una sonrisa coqueta se posó en sus labios al tiempo que ponía sus manos tras la nuca del rubio, sus piernas enredadas en la fina cadera, lo atrajo más cerca de sí, saboreando el rubor que se instaló en la cara morena.

—Te perdono. No todos los días te despierta un ángel… Si quieres me hago el dormido nuevamente y así me despiertas con un beso, ¿qué dices?—le susurró cerca de la oreja, tomando el lóbulo entre sus dientes, deleitando sus orejas con el pequeño gemido emitido por el rubio antes de que se separara de él, con las mejillas enrojecidas hasta más no poder, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la respiración agitada.

—E-E-Es m-mejor que nos v-vayamos a-a l-la cita, 'ttebayo—tartamudeó el rubio, viendo como su novio sonreía de lo lindo aun acostado en el mueble.

—Por Dios, eres tan adorable—se levantó de su lugar, arreglando su ropa y su cabello, también colocándose unas zapatillas negras—. Vamos… Llévame al cine… Ya quiero comenzar a besarte en la oscuridad de la sala.

—¡Sasuke!

…

Habían llegado, luego de media hora en el auto en la que habían hablado de cualquier cosa, y se habían reído con varias ocurrencias de Naruto, pero al fin habían llegado.

Naruto como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Sasuke, quién se bajó del carro de manera elegante y mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de los otros hombres que intentaban hablarle o que le miraban de manera indecorosa. El blondo era su centro de atención. Le agarró de la mano al ver que el rubio no se decidía, con ternura vio como él lo miraba con sus grandes ojos sorprendidos.

—¿No te avergüenzas de que te vean conmigo?—preguntó en voz baja, mientras sus hombros caían aún más, al igual que su cabeza.

El viento le despeinó un poco aquellos mechones rubios que no estaban amarrados en la trenza.

—¿Por qué debería? Eres mi novio—dijo bastante alto, para que todas las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor, esas que estaban hablando estupideces sobre Naruto, se callaran.

—P-Pero yo…

—Tu nada. Estás conmigo y estoy orgulloso de ello. Que no te importe lo que piensen los demás, ¿sí?—lo tomó de las mejillas, inclinándose un poco para que sus ojos quedaran sobre los de Naruto—. Mi hermoso novio…—le dijo solo para él, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso suave y amoroso.

Naruto cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso, mientras el Uchiha los mantuvo abiertos por un instante, mirando mal a las personas que los miraban con asco, para después cerrar los ojos, tomando al Uzumaki de la cadera, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Realmente no sé cómo una belleza como tú, puede estar con un adefesio como él. Te apuesto a que soy mucho mejor que _eso_ , lindura—escuchó la voz de un hombre al separarse.

Sasuke lo miró mal, logrando que el chico sintiera entre miedo y excitación por el gesto de aquella hermosa ''chica'' de ojos negros.

—Sasuke…—susurró Naruto por lo bajo, tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

Pero el Uchiha lo ignoró, acercándose al chico hasta quedar cara a cara, con Naruto de la mano.

El chico puso una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, creyendo parecer más atractivo con ese gesto. Sasuke achicó los ojos mientras Naruto quería hacerse más pequeño en su lugar.

—Estoy con él porque tengo muy buenos gustos como para estar con _alguien_ como tú—le escupió con desprecio antes de alejarse de allí con su pequeño rubio de la mano.

El chico se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

Aquella…. Aquella no había sido la linda voz de una mujer…

Sino la sensual voz de un varón.

—Necesito salir más… el no estar con chicas me está afectando la cabeza.

…

—Sasuke…—habló Naruto ya dentro del cine, cuando se sentaron en los asientos más apartados del resto, la película ya comenzaba a verse.

—¿Mmm…?—lo miró con el popote del refresco en la boca.

Naruto bajó levemente la mirada, sonriendo de medio lado.

—G-Gracias por defenderme—puso una de sus manos en las pálidas mejillas del moreno.

Pálidas mejillas que se sonrojaron levemente, mientras que en sus coquetos labios una larga sonrisilla aparecía en ellos.

—Eres mi novio, y te defenderé con uñas y dientes…

''… _Ni siquiera tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer por ti, mi blondo''_ , completó en sus pensamientos mientras se inclinaba para comenzar a mover sus labios de manera lenta contra los contrarios, en un beso húmedo y sensual. La mano que Naruto tenía en su mejilla se corrió hasta posarla en su nuca, para atraer al chico más hacia sí, Sasuke se inclinó hacia el rubio, sus ojos cerrados, aumentando la intensidad del beso al posar su traviesa lengua sobre los labios de Naruto, pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse en su boca.

En ese momento el blondo se separó, con las mejillas rojas, y la respiración agitada.

—Será mejor que veamos la película, 'ttebayo—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Naruto—llamó Sasuke, logrando que el rubio lo volviera a mirar—, ¿quién viene al cine a estas horas del día, con su pareja, a ver la película?—preguntó de forma retórica, sentándose en el regazo del rubio, lamiéndole los labios de forma seductora—. Aprovechemos que la sala está prácticamente vacía y que estamos en el rincón más oscuro…

Y su rubio no supo cómo decirle que no a esa pequeña bestia que tenía sobre él…

Nunca supieron de qué trató la película hasta que la vieron años después.

Además, claro, de que, desde ese día, aunque Naruto no se había percatado, el monstruo defensor que tenía a su lado a penas se estaba despertando.

Un monstruo tan bello como fiero.

* * *

 **Bueno;** espero que les haya gustado **n.n** ¡Gracias por los Review's, las alertas y los favoritos~! **=3**

 **○•○**

 **Contestación al Review Guest •3•**

 **Karolita;** ¡A prenderles fuego a todos esos que se burlan de ese ser tan adorable **ÒwÓ(?)** ... Okay, ya. Que estamos en horario infantil y nos pueden demandar **D: (?) XD** ¡Me alegro de que te encantara el Fic~! =3 Espero que te gustara este cap ~... ¡Gracias por tu review~!

○•○

 **PD:**... Creo que en Wattpad voy a colocar la historia de **RubioCaliente17**. Pero les avisaré cuando lo vaya a hacer, tengo el primer capítulo más o menos a la mitad y, bueno, quería saber si les resultó algo interesante su historia y si quieren que la publique **ñ3ñ** Como es un **OC** no lo puedo colocar en fanfiction, así que por eso, si quieren saber quién es él, y su historia, pues... estará colocada en Wattpad... Para mantenerse informados (me siento como un anuncio de televisión), pueden ir a mi página de Facebook (aquí va a hacer spam again **-.-U XD** ) **''Estupideces de Tomato''** , allí avisaré con más calma. •3•

 **PD2:** No, Sasuke y Naruto no hicieron cochinadas (zhukulemthas •u•) en el cine, no son exhibicionistas...

 **Sasuke:** Claro que no ¬_¬ ¡Jamás voy a dejar que algún imbécil vea a mi sexy novio desnudo...! — **sonrisa pervertida—**

 **Tomato:** ... Da fuq? ... Yo lo he visto **¬w¬**...

 **Sasuke:**...

 **Tomato:** ...

 **Sasuke:**...

 **Tomato:** ...

 **Sasuke:** ¡Muere $%^ &*!

 **—Luego de los golpes de Sasuke—**

Ya, dejando a un lado las incoherencias, y los celos de esa cosa posesiva... ¡Bye!

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 ** _¡Que vivan los ukes lujuriosos y posesivos, COÑO!  
_ ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘ _  
_**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** _¿Reviews?_ **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**


	3. Cuando pasas la prueba de fuego

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto ©**

* * *

 **Nota; Sí, dos mil años han pasado :S ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi cabeza estaba bloqueada con una parte...! ¡Pero aquí está! ¡Espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Cuando pasas la prueba de fuego sin saberlo**

 **Ramen2964:** Mis padres quieren conocerte 'ttebayo…

Fue la noticia bomba que puso al Uchiha nervioso esa noche.

 **TCherry29:** Vale, iré mañana a tu oficina para irnos directo a tu casa, ¿okay?

 **Ramen2964:** Okay. ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta allá?

 **TCherry29:** Pondré el GPS y nos veremos allí. Te quiero. Te mando un beso.

 **Ramen2964:** Yo también te quiero y te mando un beso, hasta mañana.

 **TCherry29:** Que tengas sueños sexuales conmigo~

 _[_ _ **TCherry29**_ _se ha desconectado]_

 **Ramen2964:** ¡Uchiha! ¡Pervertido!

[ **Ramen2964** se ha desconectado]

Lo que no supo Sasuke esa noche es que el Uzumaki sí soñó ciertas cosas extrañas que implicaban al Uchiha, a él, una cama, y mucho lubricante de por medio.

—Es todo su culpa, 'ttebayo…—susurró el chico, la mañana siguiente mientras se duchaba con agua fría.

Sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas al salir del baño, estaba aún avergonzado por los sueños demasiado explícitos que había tenido. Jamás le había sucedido algo así. Llevaban poco saliendo de manera oficial, ¡debía tenerle respeto a su novio y no estar pensando en…eso!

Se estaba colocando la ropa —mientras intentaba alejar los pensamientos ''impuros'' de su mente— cuando su celular sonó con un tono alegre.

Lo puso en altavoz cuando vio la palabra mamá escrita en la pantalla.

—Hola mamá —dijo en voz alta mientras se colocaba la corbata, mirándose en el espejo para no equivocarse. Ya otras veces le había pasado y terminaba colocándose la parte pequeña por delante, no quería repetir ese error, era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Buenos días Naru, dattebane —escuchó la contestación a través de las bocinas—. Recuerdas lo de hoy, ¿no?

—Claro ma', no te preocupes. Él dijo que iba a ir, ttebayo…

—Más le vale al mocosito ese. No voy a dejar que cualquier escuincla tenga a mi bebé. Tú eres demasiado bueno para estar con alguien cualquiera. Si veo que no te merece lo sacaré de tu vida… Sabes que lo haré.

La voz algo gruñona de su madre lo hizo sonreír, suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. En ese orden.

—No te preocupes mamá —repitió—. Sasuke puede ser demasiado… amm… _especial_ en cuanto a carácter. Pero créeme cuando te digo que es una buena persona —contestó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que su madre lo escuchara mientras se terminaba de hacer su típica trenza con mechones sueltos a los costados.

Colocó sus lentes sobre sus ojos luego de pulirlos bien, para poder ver claramente.

Escuchó un suspiro melancólico al otro lado de la línea tras la pausa siguiente a sus palabras.

—… Solo quiero que te hagan feliz Naruto. No mereces sufrir más por quienes no valen la pena.

Naruto cerró los ojos, y apretó los labios.

'' _Lo sé, mamá… Lo sé.''_

…

Mierda.

No sabía que ponerse.

Tiró de sus cabellos con desesperación mientras maldecía la ropa de su ropero. ¡Iba a conocer a sus suegros dentro de unas horas y no tenía nada que ponerse…! Bueno, de tener sí que tenía —de echo _tenía_ demasiado—, de saber que ponerse…no tenía ni la más _puta_ idea. Se tiró a la cama con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Estaba muy nervioso, debía tranquilizarse.

Solo era una cena para conocer a sus suegros. Nada del otro mundo…

Joder, estaba perdido.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, levantándose de la cama y colocándose sus cómodos botines. Tomó las llaves de su auto. Iría a comprarse una muda de ropa nueva, y de paso un par de dulces de tomate para tranquilizar sus nervios que se encontraban demasiado crispados.

Media hora después estaba frente al centro comercial, adentrándose a las tiendas de ropa de su preferencia. Tardó un poco, pero luego de una hora encontró un conjunto que le gustó, junto a unos bellos zapatos de cuero brilloso con varios diseños tallados en ellos. Llevó la bolsa de compras hacia su auto, para luego ir al supermercado que estaba cerca del centro comercial.

Tomó una canasta yendo rápidamente en dirección a la sección de vegetales y frutas.

Miró con atención los dulces naturales que allí había, tomando unos cuantos que le gustaban a su familia, junto al de tomate, luego fue a la sección de las golosinas azucaradas, tomando varias gominolas, y paletas de chocolate. A su dobe le encantaba lo dulce.

Recordó la cena de esa noche, de pronto, decidió ir hacia la sección de pastelería, tomó varias cosas para preparar un pie de cerezas, así lo llevaría como postre y regalo de una vez.

Pagó sus cosas y tomó las dos bolsas, dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó un pequeño alboroto.

Una señora mayor, con su cabello canoso, que aún conservaba unos cuántos mechones rojizos, tenía sus ojos verdes llorosos, mientras rebuscaba algo con desesperación en su bolso, la cara de fastidio de la cobradora y de las personas en la fila detrás de ella le hicieron saber lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercó a paso rápido hacia allí.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó cortés.

La mujer de la caja lo miró algo aburrida.

—Al parecer no tiene con qué pagar —se devolvió hacia la mujer mayor—. Señora, le sugiero que se vaya yendo, hay más personas en la fila que necesitan ser atendidas, por favor.

—Pero no puedo volver más tarde… —replicó la señora con la voz algo temblorosa, y temblando levemente.

A Sasuke se le estrujó el corazón.

—Yo se lo pago, tenga mi tarjeta —le tendió Sasuke, acomodando mejor sus bolsas una mano, colocó los números correspondientes y firmó el recibo.

—Gracias, joven —le dijo la anciana, sus ojos brillantes de agradecimiento.

Sasuke le sonrió.

—No hay de qué. Siempre es bueno ayudar al que lo necesita —guardó su tarjeta cuando le fue entregada, caminando con la salida junto con la señora y su carrito de compras —. ¿Tiene quién la lleve a casa? —preguntó.

La señora se ruborizó de manera adorable.

—Iba a pedir un taxi, pero se me quedó la tarjeta en mi casa. Por eso no pude pagar la comida tampoco —admitió avergonzada.

Sasuke miró su reloj, tenía tiempo de sobra hasta la cena, no iba a dejar a una señora abandonada a su suerte.

—Venga conmigo, señora, yo la llevo.

Ella le volvió a sonreír.

—Eres un ángel.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias…

Acomodaron las compras en el carro de Sasuke, ella le dijo la dirección mientras el Uchiha la apuntaba en el GPS. Llegaron a la linda casita de ella luego de quince minutos.

—¿Quieres un tecito? —le preguntó ella luego de que el pelinegro le ayudara a acomodar las compras.

—Claro, gracias —asintió con cortesía, quedándose parado al lado de ella mientras miraba las cajas esparcidas por allí—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Se acaba de mudar?

La señora soltó una risilla, asintiendo mientras colocaba el agua en el tetero de hierro.

—Así es, joven. Perdí a mi esposo hace unos meses, por lo que mi antigua casa era demasiado grande para mí, y tenía muchos recuerdos que, a pesar de hacerme sentir feliz, también me hacían sentir melancólica al él ya no estar presente, por lo cual me estaba deprimiendo, y por lo tanto enfermando. Mis hijos decidieron comprarme esta casa nueva, ya que es más pequeña, para que pudiera vivir más tranquila. Llevo aquí alrededor de dos semanas y media, pero no he podido terminar de desempacar y mis hijos no han podido venir desde hace varios días… Pero eso no importa, ya este es mi nuevo hogar y, bueno, me gusta. Aunque todavía siento la presencia de mi esposo… Fueron setenta años a su lado, lo extraño mucho, aunque sé que ahora debe de estar en un lugar mejor —la hermosa sonrisa de la señora hizo que su corazón se estrujara de anhelo, realmente él quería algo así con Naruto.

Quedarse juntos hasta viejitos, ver crecer a sus hijos, malcriar a sus nietos, si era posible morirse juntos…

Un aura soñadora se apoderó de su ser, y sus manos rápidamente vagaron a su vientre, allí donde aquella pequeña criaturita que crecía en su interior, poco a poco se dejaba notar.

—Yo realmente deseo estar hasta el final con mi pareja, así como usted lo estuvo —susurró sincero, con la mirada algo perdida.

—¿Usted tiene novio, joven? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisilla pícara en los labios, sirviendo el té verde en las tazas.

Sasuke dio un salto en su lugar, parpadeando y volviendo en sí. Ruborizándose un poco ante la pregunta, pero sonriendo levemente.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —curioseó, tomándole el té que la mujer le tendía.

—Un hombre heterosexual jamás dice ''pareja'' a su novia —sopló un poco el té, antes de beber un pequeño sorbo —. Y me va a disculpar si le ofende lo que voy a decir en estos momentos, pero su forma de caminar, y algo en su hablar delatan sus preferencias.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, mientras asentía, completamente de acuerdo con lo que ella decía.

—No me ofende, siempre he actuado más delicado, que masculino —bebió otro sorbo de té, deleitándose con el sabor amargo de la clorofila en su paladar—. ¿No le molesta que sea así? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella se tomó un momento para pensar en las palabras correctas, mirando por la ventana de la cocina cómo el sol del mediodía iluminaba el pasto verde, luego su cabeza giró hacia el chico que la había ayudado, compuso una pasiva sonrisa de medio lado, antes de volver a hablar.

—No me molesta, hijo. Estamos en una época donde se necesita amor, en vez de guerra. Tal vez sea algo que aún me sorprenda, pues en mi época la homosexualidad era un tema tabú que venía ligado con el SIDA y esas cosas, pero al ver ese brillo en tus ojos al decir aquellas palabras, supe que vas enserio, que lo amas de verdad, que no es ''una confusión de sentimientos'' como piensan la mayoría de las personas aún en esta época. Además, ya yo estoy vieja, he vivido mi vida como he querido, no debo de por qué meterme en la vida de los demás —una de sus manos arrugadas se posó sobre el hombro del alto hombre, yendo luego al cabello puntiagudo y revolviéndolo un poco en la base del cuello —. Eres un buen chico que se nota tiene un corazón de oro. Espero que quién sea tu pareja sea bueno contigo, te lo mereces…

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, Sasuke dándole un repentino abrazo de forma suave a la señora.

—Gracias madame.

Ella rió.

—No es nada, chico guapo.

Sasuke se separó de ella con la misma suavidad.

—No se preocupe por mi novio, él es un gran hombre. Tiene unos ojos preciosos, al igual que su sonrisa, su piel… Su cabello largo... Es un poco tímido, y también es una buena persona. Estoy seguro de que hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo al verla en un apuro, es un chico de un gran corazón, aunque muchas personas no lo dejan brillar —suspiró—. Por eso yo seré su guardián y protector de ahora en adelante y lo ayudaré a mejorar su autoestima para que aprenda a resplandecer por sí solo…

La dama sonrió enternecida.

—Usted es un hombre muy poético.

Sasuke se rascó el cuello.

—Soy escritor —explicó.

La mujer sonrió más.

—Es agradable encontrar a alguien tan joven que le guste ese oficio en estas épocas.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las letras.

El moreno se marchó de ahí poco después, entregándole a la señora su número de teléfono por si llegaba a necesitar algo. Ella se sorprendió, pero le sonrió, aceptándole el gesto. Ninguno dijo nombre, se les había olvidado… Aunque ''Joven'' y ''Señora'' sonaba perfecto para ellos, podían quedarse así.

La anciana rió, colocando el pequeño papel con el número del chico en la gaveta de la pequeña mesilla en donde tenía el teléfono fijo de la casa.

Sin ocultar su sonrisa tomó aquel aparato y marcó unos dígitos.

Debía contarle a alguien que aún existían caballeros en el mundo.

…

Llego a la empresa en donde trabajaba su novio a eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde. Mentiría si no admitía que estaba nervioso, pero debía controlarse. Al aparcar en el estacionamiento subterráneo se acomodó el cabello, revisó su apariencia en el espejo retrovisor, mirando que sus ojos estuvieran libres de lagañas o cualquier otra basurita.

—Estás precioso Sasuke… —se dijo a sí mismo, giñándose un ojo casi con vanidad.

Tomó las llaves del auto, metiéndolas en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón cuando lo cerró. Buscó en su celular el mensaje en donde le decía la dirección de su oficina.

—Piso diecinueve, tercera oficina a la derecha —leyó en voz alta mientras estaba en el ascensor —. Bien, aquí voy… —se animó cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Caminó hasta recepción, en donde una mujer rubia lo recibió.

—Hola, buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó de manera cortés la mujer.

—Buenas tardes. Vengo a ver al Sr. Naruto Uzumaki —informó en el mismo tono.

Ella asintió.

—¿Tiene una cita…?

Asintió.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

La mujer tecleó algo en la computadora, verificando, luego tomó uno de los pases de visitante y se lo entregó. Colocó el pinche en el cuello de su camisa.

—Bien. Aquí dice que el Sr. Uzumaki lo está esperando. Que tenga buena tarde y gracias por visitar Kurama Corp.

Él asintió, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Gracias…

Se dirigía hacia el pasillo del elevador, cuando escuchó varios hombres hablando cerca de éste, también esperándolo.

—¿Has visto al vicepresidente? Lo virgen se le nota a kilómetros al pobre. No hay un alma caritativa que se apiade de él —rió descabellado.

—¿Eso te sorprende? Pero si está feo el cabrón. Con esas cicatrices en la cara ni si quiera las moscas se le pararán encima cuando se muera —veneno y burla era lo que destilaba esa otra voz.

Envidia, leyó Sasuke entre líneas, apretando su celular con demasiada fuerza. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, mientras que sus ojos se iban achicando.

—Estoy seguro de que es un marica. Con esas fachas que porta…

—Completamente de acuerdo contigo. Si no es virgen, lo más seguro es que sea una puta que se regala a cualquiera.

Sasuke se giró hacia ellos, harto de los comentarios tan groseros hacia su pareja.

—No puedo creer que le falten el respeto a alguien de esa manera, y menos a alguien como Naruto —habló con la mandíbula tensa, ojos fieros, mientras que un instinto asesino se quería apoderar de él para moler a golpes a esos cuatro.

Los hombres lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo con burla en la mirada.

—Creo que encontramos a su amante… o a su prostituto de turno, chicos —rió uno de los más altos y de cabello castaño claro—. ¿Cuánto te pagó para defenderlo? ¿Te paró el culo?

Como si fueran títeres, los demás se unieron a sus risas.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, conteniendo el puñetazo que iba a ir directo a la boca de aquel pedazo de excremento.

—Me dan pena ajena, de verdad. ¿Fueron criados por una manada de rocas con retraso o algo así? —suspiró de manera dramática, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Al parecer no tienen vida propia, ¿me equivoco? ¿Su vida es tan aburrida que tienen que estar hablando de los demás? —los miró con asco, como si no valieran nada para él, haciendo a los otros fruncir el ceño —. Con sus fachas no me sorprende.

—¿Con nuestras fachas? —preguntó otro con la mandíbula tensa, maldiciendo el ascensor por que no terminaba de llegar, mirado por el rabillo del ojo como los otros cuatro ascensores estaban igual de llenos.

El joven volvió a hablar.

—Pelo sin cortar, completamente enredado. La barba desaliñada, los zapatos con barro, las camisas con tufo a sudor, amarillas en la zona de las axilas, las ojeras de estrés, además de la joroba en la espalda —los señaló—. En resumen, no tienen alguien en casa que les lave la ropa o les haga comida, tampoco sexo como para que le quite el estrés que llevan sobre sus hombros por el trabajo, y se sienten inferiores a los demás, pues su postura al caminar es con los hombros bajos y la columna levemente arqueada, lo que les causa la joroba.

Los hombres apretaron los puños y los labios, por alguna razón sin ganas de contestar al hombre frente a ellos quién les decía las verdades en su cara.

Sasuke suspiró, alejando un poco su rabia, dejándola hacia un lado para poder darles un concejo.

—¿Saben? Si se sienten perdedores, lo serán. Mientras mejor se sienta la persona consigo mismo, más feliz será. En otras palabras, quiéranse. Quiéranse y cuando dejen de comportarse como bestias de baja categoría, la vida les sonreirá. Mientras tanto, disfruten de su mal karma prolongado debido a la sarta de idioteces que salen por su boca.

El sonido del ascensor los sacó de su letargo. El moreno se adentró primero y los hombres, en silencio y pese a que se sentían intimidados, lo iban a seguir, hasta que Sasuke —quién estaba parado en mitad del ascensor— les hizo una señal negativa con el dedo.

—Lo siento —susurró con ironía—, pero no se permiten animales aquí dentro…

Con uno de sus filosos dedos señaló el letreo de ''No animales en este lugar'' que aparecía al lado de los botones con flechas, y poniendo una sonrisilla sarcástica en su cara, burlándose al decir adiós mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Fuera, los hombres solo miraban las puertas del ascensor, recordando las palabras de aquel hombre, con los labios apretados y el orgullo herido.

Unos metros más lejos, un rubio se veía sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

…

Naruto estaba en proceso de recoger unos papeles cuando su secretaria Ino le avisó que ''El '' había llegado.

—Dígale que pase, por favor.

—Enseguida, jefe.

Unos segundos luego la puerta fue abierta, dejando pasar a su novio, y nada más de mirarlo se puso colorado.

—S-Sasuke… H-Hola… —saludó tartamudeando, sintiendo sus mejillas arder cada vez más.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, algo de arrogancia no estaba de más.

—¿Te gusta lo que vez, cariño? —preguntó con malicia.

¿Qué si le gustaba? Si su novio de por sí era guapo, y sensual, la ropa que traía puesta no hacía más que incrementar su apariencia hermosa. Su camisa consistía en una de botones de color vino, con manga larga, como si tuviesen una maya por encima de color plata, además de una corbata negra que se le ajustaba al cuello. Unos pantalones de vestir algo pegados y unos botines de cuero de tacón bajo, con adornos tallados.

Estaba elegante, y muy sensual.

De pronto se sintió muy mal al solo llevar su típico traje gris plano, y solo una corbata naranja sobre la camisa negra. De todas formas, le sonrió a su pareja.

—Te vez precioso, Sasuke —contestó sincero.

El moreno le sonrió, acercándose al más bajo, poniéndole sus manos en el cuello, para darle un beso en los labios. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, disfrutando de la boca del contrario hasta que el Uchiha se separó, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin darse cuenta.

—¿Crees que les causaré una buena impresión?

Naruto rió.

—Te van a amar, datebayo.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Eso espero.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta, y por ella entró un rubio mayor, con porte elegante y parecido a Naruto salvo por las marcas en las mejillas de las cuales ese hombre carecía.

—Naruto ya es hora de irnos… Oh… Disculpen la interrupción.

Sasuke estaba derecho viendo el elegante hombre, quien supuso sería el padre de su rubio.

—No hay problema papá, te presento a mi novio Sasuke Uchiha —le informó el rubio menor.

El Uchiha rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

—Gusto en conocerle, Sr. Namikaze.

Minato sonrió levemente ante la educación del moreno, definitivamente podía ser un buen yerno.

—El placer es mío, Sr. Uchiha, y puedes llamarme Minato, si no le molesta. No soy tan viejo como para que me llame señor.

Sasuke hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Si ese es el caso señ-… Minato, también preferiría que me llamase Sasuke.

El rubio mayor asintió con una sonrisa suave.

—Que así sea entonces, Sasuke —se giró a mirar ahora hacia su hijo quién estaba terminando de guardar unas cosas en un cajón con llave—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí papá, pero yo voy con Sasuke.

El mayor asintió.

—Bien. Los espero en casa entonces. Con su permiso —sin más se retiró dejando a la joven pareja sola.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó el Uzumaki, apretándole la mano al moreno para que este tranquilizara la respiración.

—Muerto de miedo —aceptó rascándose el cráneo.

—Todo va a salir bien.

—Eso espero.

…

Llegar a la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki no había sido lo que más nervios le había causado, sino aquella mujer peliroja que, sentada al lado de su esposo, y con la cena a medio comer, lo miraba seria, contemplando cada cosa que hacía. Buscando algún error de su parte para poder tener una excusa para poder sacarlo a patadas de allí y de la vida de su hijo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te llamó la atención de mi Naruto, dattebane? —preguntó con voz seria la mujer, sus ojos afilándose más y su cabello cayéndole sobre la cara, otorgándole un aspecto más salvaje.

Sasuke no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa enamorada que se escapó de sus labios de manera inconsciente al escuchar la pregunta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kushina.

—Primero su forma de ser tan diferente y característica. Es un hombre divertido e interesante. Un caballero de primera de esos que ya casi no quedan. Luego, cuando lo tuve de frente en mi casa me encantó todo de él, y quiero que él se dé cuenta de que es una gran persona, hermoso por dentro tanto como por fuera, y que no debe de sentirse menos por nada, ni por nadie —dijo firme y con convicción, para luego tomar la mano de Naruto y entrelazar sus dedos de manera cálida—. Lo amo, a pesar de que lleguemos tan poco tiempo juntos físicamente. Pero él me ha hecho amarlo con cada pequeña cosa que me escribe, o con cada pequeño gesto suyo —le dio un pequeño beso a la mano que tenía unida con la de Naruto, para luego volver a donde estaba su suegra—. Lo protegeré con mi vida, porque Naruto es una gran persona que se lo merece, y al hombre que quiero hacer tan feliz como él me hace a mí.

Ojos morados se encontraron con los sinceros ojos negros por unos breves instantes.

La seriedad de Kushina se desvaneció como por arte de magia, extendió una sonrisa por toda su cara, mientras su estómago se revolvía feliz.

—Bien dicho, dattebane —sonrió ella—. Espero que cumplas lo que dices, Sasuke, y por lo que me ha contado mi esposo así es.

Tanto Naruto como el pelinegro la miraron con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Minato te vio defendiendo a Naruto de unos empleados venenosos. ¡Muchas gracias por eso, dattebane!

Sasuke hizo una reverencia mientras Naruto se coloreaba nuevamente mirando a su novio con una ceja arqueada.

—Fue un placer.

—Así que bienvenido a la fam- —pero el timbre no la dejó terminar, sus ojos buscaron los de su marido—. ¿Esperas a alguien Minato, dattebane?

El rubio mayor negó.

—No…

—Bueno —la pelirroja se levantó—, con su permiso, iré a abrir.

Todos observaron como la mujer salía del comedor, perdiéndose tras el marco de la puerta.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la voz chillona de Kushina los asustó.

—¡Mamá! ¡Qué alegría verte, dattebane! ¿Pero qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¡Te quedarás a dormir aquí después de cenar…! ¡Oh tenemos un invitado especial hoy y…!

—Sí, sí hija mía. Respira un poco, por favor. Eres tan enérgica como lo solía ser tu padre…

Sasuke abrió los ojos… Esa voz…

Esa voz era la de…

—Jejeje… Bueno, mamá, ven, pasa al comedor que debemos presentarte a alguien.

—Vale y luego les cuento bien lo que me pasó hoy con aquel joven… MUCHACHO —la señora gritó al entrar al comedor y ver al hombre que la había ayudado de forma tan amable, agarrado de la mano de su nieto, y con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

—Hola señora.

Kushina alzó una ceja.

—¿Se conocen?

La mujer mayor la miró con euforia en su mirada.

—¡Es él! ¡Es el chico del que te hablé! ¡Él fue el que me pagó las compras, y me llevó a casa! ¡También el que estaba hablando hermoso sobre su novio!

Kushina posó sus ojos hacia el Uchiha quién solo se rascaba la barbilla sin saber que más hacer, mientras que Naruto escuchaba todo sorprendido y con una sonrisa en los labios, lo abrazaba completamente orgulloso.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? —el Uchiha la miró completamente muerto de nervios, aunque no lo parecía tanto—. Hace un rato te lo iba a decir, pero ahora te lo reafirmo… ¡Bienvenido a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, dattebane! —seguidamente se tiró hacia el azabache y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—G-gracias —y el Uchiha estaba apenado, pero feliz.

…

Sasuke había llevado a Naruto hasta su departamento cerca de las once y cuarentaicinco de la noche, estacionando su auto frente al edificio.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué te parecieron mis padres, Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara.

Una muy bonita sonrisa que Sasuke guardó en su memoria… en la del celular con un flash.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Eres lindo. Tu sonrisa es preciosa, tenía que guardarla.

Naruto suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el rubio en el tema anterior.

Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado.

—Tu madre me da miedo, pero me agrada, tu padre es tranquilo, callado, y trasmite paz, por lo que también es agradable.

Naruto sonrió feliz, estirando su cabeza hasta en asiento del piloto para darle un pico en aquella sonrisa que hacía que su estómago se revolviera de felicidad, junto con muchas mariposas, ¿o abejas?, dentro.

—¿Y tú? ¿Crees que yo le caigo bien a tu familia? —preguntó con preocupación en su mirada.

—Claro que sí. Mi madre no le dice esas palabras a cualquiera, es una mujer muy celosa, ttebayo…

El Uchiha le acarició los largos cabellos rubios.

—Y con mucha razón, teniendo al hermoso hijo que tiene, no es para menos…

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan tú, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que amas de mí.

—No. Es eso y muchas otras cosas más —le dijo el Uzumaki, besándole de manera lenta y sensual, halándole de los cabellos, mientras que sentía como los traviesos dedos del Uchiha se perdían por debajo de su camisa, tocando su liso abdomen, y atreviéndose a deslizar uno de esos dígitos por los bordes de su pantalón hacia adentro, mientras que aumentaba la ferocidad del beso adentrando su lengua en la boca abierta del rubio.

Naruto se separó con un gemido, las mejillas coloradas, los labios rojos por la hinchazón, la respiración agitada, junto con los lentes mal colocados.

La vista hizo que al azabache le recorriera de arriba, abajo, un calor insoportable que culminó en forma de tirón en su entrepierna.

—Joder, eres tan sensual —casi se quejó porque sabía que no iban a hacer nada más.

Las morenas mejillas se tornaron un tanto rozadas, logrando que la excitación del Uchiha creciera.

—Sasuke, no digas esas cosas —se acomodó su ropa bajo la atenta mirada filosa del moreno, y volviendo a su lugar—, se supone que mentir es malo, ttebayo...

—No estoy mintiendo —el pelinegro se lamió los labios, pues los tenía secos.

'' _De verdad, Naruto, no tienes ni idea de cómo me pones'',_ pensó mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo en aumento, la vista de Naruto junto a sus hormonas de embarazo no eran una buena combinación en esos momentos.

—Amm… Bueno, yo me voy yendo Sasuke. Gracias por traerme.

—Un placer —inclinó un poco la cabeza, mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueto.

Naruto sonrió y se dieron un último pico en los labios antes de que el rubio saliera de su auto.

—¡Me llamas cuando llegues a casa, ttebayo!

…

Se lazó a su cama. Nada más llegar le había mandado un mensaje de voz a Naruto mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pero ya no podía más. El deseo de tener a su novio de manera física lo estaba devorando, haciendo que sus hormonas, sensibles por el embarazo, le atacaran con fuerza como esa noche.

No lo soportó por más tiempo.

Se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente, lamiendo un par de dedos mientras se masturbaba con la otra mano.

Miles de imágenes de Naruto pasaron por su mente de forma rápida.

Sus manos abandonaron su boca en ese instante, yendo a ese lugar que le hacía sentir tan necesitado. Hundió el primero con profundidad, haciendo círculos dentro de sí, Añadiendo uno más, luego.

—Ahh… Naruto —gimió, su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo con leves temblores.

Recordó los besos, aquella caliente piel de su abdomen contra sus dedos…

Aumentó el ritmo con ambas manos. Entonces su celular sonó al lado de su cara —en la almohada— donde lo había dejado. Volteó a ver, sin dejar de complacerse a sí mismo, y notó que era Naruto. Una sonrisa filosa que destilaba malicia surcó en sus labios. Dejó de masturbar su miembro por unos instantes, para contestar y ponerlo en altavoz. Suerte que sus padres dormían al otro lado de la casa y que Itachi no estaba allí esa noche.

—¡Sasuke teme! —la voz chillona de su novio con ese toque enronquecido, lo hizo estremecer. Se mordió el labio acallando un gemido—. ¡Qué bueno que contestas! Tu mensaje sonó raro, me preocupé. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Otro dedo le hizo compañía en los demás en su interior.

Intentó aclararse la garganta.

—No te preocupes… Estoy bien —su estaba ronca, pero había salido en un hilo.

—¿Sasuke…? ¿Qué…?

—Sigue hablando.

—¿Eh? —el tono de confusión del rubio solamente lo hizo excitarse aún más.

—Solo sigue hablando… por favor… —suplicó al tiempo que cambiaba de posición.

Estaba más cómodo en sus manos y rodillas, con el celular al lado de su cara.

—Sasuke, ¿se haces? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué suenas así?

—Me estoy masturbando… —admitió sin ningún tipo de pudor, restregando sus pezones excitados contra la sábana, deseando que fuera contra la piel cliente de su novio.

Hubo un silencio corto en la línea.

—¿…Qué? —la pregunta del Uzumaki sonó en un susurró.

—Qué me estoy masturbando pensando en ti…

A su lado de la línea el Uzumaki estaba colorado, y con una palpitante erección haciendo alboroto dentro de sus pantalones.

Su novio… Su novio era un todo un descarado.

Sin saberlo siquiera, su mano fue hasta dentro de sus pantalones, y lo demás fue historia.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Reviws anóninos (los demás los contesto en MP);**

 **Karolita;** Rubiocaliente es un personaje inventado por mi, el cual estoy en proceso de hacer su historia X'D Espero que este cap te haya gustado como el otro :D Este creo que fue un poco más largo. Para con tu otra pregunta será contestada con el tiempo 7u7, ¡no quiero hacer spoilers! ¡Gracias por tu review~

* * *

 _¿Reviews?  
_

* * *

 ** _Besos y corazones morados~ Bye~  
PD; no estoy muy segura de este cap, por lo que puede estar por cambiar algunas cosas, ¿vale?_**


End file.
